


Don't Fall For Fuckboys

by Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Exes, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Fuckboy!Jason Todd, Heartbreak, Love, Romantic Comedy, Sadness, fuckboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface/pseuds/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface
Summary: Seriously, don't!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally posted on my Tumblr dedicated to my DC imagines but I decided to share with the world here. It based on true events but it still has a lot of fantasy in it. Enjoy. 
> 
> And I promise not to make everyone too out of character.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing worse than giving a chance to someone everyome is working you about and falling for them.

“I just hate him, I hope you know.”

Stephanie’s big blue eyes stare into your (e/c) ones as you speak, a somehow excited look adorning the soft features of her round face. She is probably way too keen to see you open up to her, she’s aware, but it’s been such a long while ever since she’s seen you date anyone that she’s just happy there’s something finally going on in your love life.

Although she’s not quite sure as to if Jason Todd is quite the right case for you.

She had let you off with a warning at first. Don’t bother with him when he’d try to do things to catch your attention on social media, or don’t bother opening his dm on Snapchat. Yet you did, just like she had expected, and had even proceeded to text him back. Stephanie’s definitely not silly, she’s aware that Jason’s not on his right mind when it comes to chasing chicks, especially after high school, but she definitely understands that at the moment you won’t chose anything else. She can't really understand why, but she'll just take it for you.

“Your standards are low honey, there’s plenty of fish in the sea. And I told you not to get too attached.”

“I didn’t.”

She is about to burst out laughing, but she figures it will not be polite to do so. Your approach and the situation itself is just funny, although your close friend has no intention of mocking you. She knows that after a while you’re gonna laugh it off too.

“Did you contact Barbara?”

“Not after the day Roy contacted her.”

Stephanie still can’t put her mind at ease because of this. Roy calls Barbara and asks if you’re with anyone at the moment, Barbara tells him that no, you’re not and all if this happens just a day after Jason has decided to leave you on read. It’s all so suspicious and yet Stephanie hates building hopes up. Damn she could ask Tim because honestly this guy could be working for the FBI, but she hates associating her self with that group of men. Tim is definitely going to tell Dick and Dick will tell Jason and then Jason will know you’re asking about him. And we don’t want to boost that ass’s ego.

“Damn alright look. Don’t text him, if he wants to he’ll text. You already double texted and that’s that. I’m not going to let you boost anyone’s ego. Especially Jason.”

“What if he thinks the same though? If she wants to she’ll text.” Your eyes turn melancholic as you talk and you don’t really understand why you feel like that. You were laughing it off just a week ago, but when the topic of going on a date with him came on you were more than eager to say yes and arrange everything.

“Jason is an ass, he could be thinking that, but he probably thinks that if he won’t answer you’ll just run after him.”

Deep down you believe he just doesn’t want to text you anymore but you could never know what’s the truth. You’re not as funny as you consider yourself to be, you don’t really have it in you with dirty talking and all you wish to do is curl up in your bed. Jason can’t spend a day indoors. He doesn’t care if you’re sweet and nice to him and you shouldn’t have to tell your self any goddamn foolish reason that comes in your mind about him not texting you back.

“You shouldn’t have said you wanted to go on that date you know. It just boosted his ego and it hit the ceiling.”

“Put your mind at ease Steph. I think I jinxed it by telling too many people.”

“No you didn’t! You just needed advice on how to deal with a fuckboy, love.” You feel your heart about to burst as Stephanie hugs you, because she’s going through her own shit with a guy who has texted her and you can’t help but wonder how come the two of you have to go through this. It anything that has happened so far.

Cassandra and Barbara have run off to college and while Barbara remains in the state she’s quite unresponsive, Cassandra is off limits, off to another state, off making new friends. Your group of friends has definitely broken apart, and somehow you and Stephanie believe it’s because the two of you did not get into college this year. It’s so hard to take a gap year when you don’t really want to and Steph is sure that if it wasn’t for all of this, the two of you wouldn’t be suffering like that.

____

“I saw him today. Seems like he’s back for the weekend.”

“Yeah I saw his Instagram” you answer to Stephanie who’s ogling you with her big eyes. You’ve got no idea why she’s talking to you about Jason right now, but you have to remind yourself she’s his next door neighbor. For her whole life.

“Maybe he’ll text.”

“I’ve given up on believing he’s gonna text Steph. Is been like what? Three weeks? You think I’m gonna step on my pride and answer to someone who’s left me in read for so long?”

“Yeah to be honest I was hoping on that”

“STEPH!”

Stephanie laughs at this, with all her might and you can’t help but start laughing as well. You’re supposed to hang out at her place tonight and this small phone conversation is only a spoiler of how the night is going to go.

“Are you on your way?”

“Yeah, I’m just walking there, relax.” You sigh and roll your eyes playfully.

“Oh alright, because I heard Jason’s door open.”

“Stop this, I’m almost there.” It about time you hang up the call, you decide because your approaching her road and because you want to make a statement when it comes to her not mentioning Jason.

You’re about to walk up to Stephanie’s door when you see a very well known motorbike being parked outside of Jason’s front door and all you want to do is die, vanish, anything, because you don’t know if you should even say hi to the men before you.

“I’m telling you I’m buying a new motorbike this summer and-”

“A hi wouldn’t hurt you, you know.” You figure it’s Dick addressing you from the other side of the road, as it seems he has seen your head hung low and away from him and his friend. You want to answer that a reply wouldn’t hurt either but you opt against it as you lock eyes with the tall male that had been number one in your interest list. You hate that you feel heat pooling in your cheeks, and you hate that Jason will see you blush.

“Ah yeah, hey.” You utter and turn to look at the concrete colored ground. Jason stands and looks at you with an expressionless face while Dick is saying something along the lines of being unable to hear you in that tone.

You brush it off as you turn your back to them and ring Stephanie’s bell. You don’t think it’d be bad if Jason texts that you have a cute blush. But you hate yourself for that. You know he isn’t going to do so. You know he ain’t gonna answer to anything you send.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You manage to pursue Jason even if hes leaving you on after numerous of times. He's not a bad guy. You keep telling that to yourself, as if you're going to believe it by repeating it.

"I don't even know if that's the right thing to do (y/n)."  
Stephanie's eyes are gleaming in sadness as she texts. She hates to be the one to utter those words but it seems that everything that is happening is way too too much for her. She had barely gotten her love life together and having to deal with the wonders -or maybe the non-wonders- of yours was making her head and heart as a matter of fact, hurt.

She hates to see you like that, miserable and hateful, not even being able to think straight, not enjoying being in love as everyone should. Stephanie really hates that love isn't all about fluff and pink fluffy clouds and unicorns, she hates that love is mostly about pain.

Alright here's the deal with you. You've met with Jason like three or four times when the two of you are in contact for the last four months and you hate to admit that you think you are in love. You can't stop thinking about him, you can help but try to contact him once a week, to see how he's doing because for some reason you care so much about his well being. 

Your mind is filled with thoughts of his, thoughts of him and you hanging out somewhere that's not his run down car, somewhere cozy and warm, cuddling and kissing each other's back or neck or collarbones with affection. Everytime you go to sleep these thoughts are hunting you, they're making your heart ache, your head hurt and your chest burn. Maybe you're seeking too much affection from him but you couldn't phantom letting him know until now.

Tonight is an especially cold night in Gotham city. It's not raining, at least, for once, but the wind is going so hard on you and you're afraid you are going to be snatched like Kylie Jenner's wig when she learned about Jordyn's hook up with Tristan. Stephanie is not on the other line of the phone, surprisingly, but you just read her text out loud to Garfield, the actual person behind the other line on your phone. 

"I expected that she wouldn't know, she just doesn't want to see you get hurt you know." 

"I know, Gar. And I finally made a huge decision for my self."

"Do say!"

"I'm gonna do it. I'll text him I want to see him and I'm going to tell him how I feel. I wasn't sure I wanted to do that last weekend but I think it's really karmic that we didn't meet. I had to come to this conclusion."

"I'm with you boo! Get it off your chest! Don't forget he's an ass though!"

You agree, laughing it off even though you know that Jason not really an ass. He's mostly ignorant to other people's feelings and defensive when it comes to his own. You can't help but think of all the times he's poured his family and personal issues to you only for you to get awkward and laugh it off because you were afraid of that stupid rule of no commitment he had set. It's probably too late to realise that Jason wanted more from you and you shut your own self out of this because you're awkward and unable to open up. 

By the time you get home your speech is all planned in your head. You're going to text him you want to meet up, and you're going to pour everything out in a soft manner as to not disturb your no strings attached relationship. You're gonna let him know he shouldn't keep distances because you care about him and he's not going to get hurt, you're gonna let him know you think about him, that you don't want things to be over because you're so into him and you're gonna let him know the real you. After that he shouldn't have to be jealous about other guys you mention, he won't have to be over protective and be afraid to show it. 

Your heart is pounding as you start feeling your clothes off and turning the hot water handle in the shower on. You seem to notice a notification on your phone and you waste no time to check it since the water is still cold; it's Jason and he's posted a story. You're not sure what it is and you don't want to open it yet since you want to answer if it's something intriguing, so you send a quick text to Garfield and ask him to check it out and send you a screenshot of it.

Your bath is warm and relaxing. It's been a while since you've had a bath like that. There's a warmness that's spreading inside of you, a soft happiness in the form of butterflies in your stomach. You're finally going to speak up about your feelings. The feelings you've been trying to avoid for so long because they happened in the blink of an eye. There's a peaceful ASAP Rocky song playing in the back ground as you lather yourself up with a fruity smelling soap and it's helping you relax to the maximum. You haven't felt that peaceful in such a long while.

_____

There's always a moment in your life that you regret ignoring red flags whenever they appear because you choose to live in your own pink and fluffy world. There's always pain in falling in love and there's always hurt in trust. It usually takes one moment to ruin someone's happiness but you can't pinpoint the exact turn of events that led to the ruining of yours.

Maybe it's because you decided to open up. You've always delt with keeping your feelings to yourself since you hated losing people. It's always been hard for you to accept that people come and people go and you've sat down and watched yourself get drowned by insecurities little by little every passing year, but you never expected that being in love would ruin you like this.

You're still in your towel, with your wet hair running down your shoulders and bed as you stare at the screenshot Garfield has sent you, on your phone. It's a picture of Jason smiling with a hiding Rose behind him and a cheesy line (and more specifically him 'calling her out' for her lack of normal furniture) as a caption.

You text your group of friends that doesn't include Barbara, Cassandra or Stephanie in an attempt to comfort yourself. You know Kara and Donna are amazing and they really do prove that to you. They're still urging you to text him about your feelings, and Kara's stalking game is on point as she sends you screenshots of Rose's instastory. 

You are not sure as to why, but seeing that Jason is at his ex's house is tearing you apart, especially since he told you how things had ended badly in his old relationship. You can't help but think about him kissing her or laying with her and honestly you want to punch yourself for turning into something you hated. Since when did you do feelings? Since when did you care if he fucked other chicks, since when were you jealous?  
____

You only have one thing to reckongise to yourself. You texted him first thing in the morning -and probably freaked him out at that- about wanting to talk to him. Seriously. You agreed on him texting you about when he had time to meet up. And here you are, two weeks later, in the front seat of his car trying your best not to have a mental break down before you speak.

"Listen here. I'm not about to end things between us, or act all paranoid about things you post. I'm not that type of girl. I'm here to say that I'm into you. I'm so into you and I don't want us to end yet."

You don't avoid eye contact as you speak; Jason's hand is between your fingers and you're rubbing circles with your thumbs all over it in the most affectionate way you can master.

"You're not who I expected you to be. Word on the street is that you should stay away from Jason Todd and his group of friends but I guess I like to give people chances. I love it that you respect me, that you're opening up. You're a very nice guy Jay. Sometimes you don't act like it but... Ugh... I guess. I guess that's all I had to say. I think about you a lot and I'm sorry I'm bothering you with texts but I just wanna see if you're gonna reply or if you're doing alright. And yeah. That's all you need to know. I had many other things to say but they're not important to you."

Jason doesn't speak for a while. You know its probably a lot to process. You know he'd hate to break it to you and hurt you. And you know because there's that look on his face. His eyebrows are frowning, his lips are pushed in a thin line and he's sighing. He's not sure if you're gonna stay and listen to what he's about to say and he's thinking so hard about this that he almost misses your next words.

"I'm sorry I feel like that, I'm sorry I make you feel like that."

"It's not- no you're not- look I... I'm just startled because I thought you were going to say that you want to end things or maybe ask me about Rose or that you found someone else. But it's just that I need time to process what you said. I really didn't want commitment but you know I saw Rose again at a party and I can't help but forgive her. You probably don't even know who Rose is-"

At this point you have lost all your courage. Looking him in the eye is not an option anymore. You have a moment where things around slow down. You can only hear your heartbeat in your ears, you can only feel the point where your fingers touch his hand and it's getting hard to breathe. Your stomach is so heavy and your chest is about to burst and if you don't get a daze of fresh air right now you're probably going to pass out.

In a leap you open the door to his car and get out. You know that normally you'd freeze to the bone in this snowy weather, but right now the cold that's hitting your face is helping you stand on your feet. You can hear Jason open his window to tell you that you're going to freeze to death, but you ignore him as a chocked sob comes out of your mouth. A few deep breaths should do the trick and get you out of this crying situation. Only, it doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys ever confessed to anyone?
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, I love you lots if you clicked on this because it's such a personal work.


End file.
